Vehicle carrier racks are typically mounted on the exterior of a motor vehicle to support bicycles, skis, surf boards, kayaks, etc., above the ground. These racks are generally constructed of rigid frame members having arms extending horizontally therefrom for supporting objects. Various types of carrier racks are available that may be mounted either to the roof, to the trunk, and/or to the rear hitch of the vehicle.
One type of rack, for example, generally used for carrying one or more bicycles adjacent to the rear of a vehicle, is mountable on the rear hitch of the vehicle. Hitch mounted racks include a hitch coupling member adapted to securely attach to the rear hitch of the vehicle. An elongated and generally upright mast extends upward from the coupling member adjacent the rear of the vehicle. Two load-carrying support arms extend outward and rearward from the upper end of the mast. The support members typically include securing devices adapted to fasten bike frames to the rack.